


Hold Me Close

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's day, Aoba makes some chocolate. Noiz on the other hand, goes the extra mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xshiroi_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshiroi_aki/gifts).



> This fic makes a few references to the Valentine short story, which can be found [here](http://doribull.tumblr.com/post/43140247191/i-tried-to-translate-noizs-short-valentine-story).

Aoba furrows his brows, staring at the mould in his hands in trepidation. He carefully flips it over and taps at it, heart pounding as he hears clunking against the ceramic plate the mould is now propped on.

 

He pulls it away and his shoulders sink in relief. All the chocolate has come out well shaped, with only the occasional break or blemish on the surface.

 

“What do you think, Ren?” Aoba holds one up in the air for inspection. Ren pads over to Aoba’s feet and eyes it.

 

“Your efforts appear to have been successful.”

 

Aoba grins. Considering it’s the first time he’s ever made any chocolate, he's absolutely delighted that things have gone without a hitch. Especially since it’s their first Valentine’s together like this, he wants to make sure he has something good to give Noiz.

 

“I hope he likes these,” After Noiz had told him about his previous Valentines experiences, Aoba had been determined to make him normal chocolates. Although Noiz had said he wouldn't have had minded had Aoba put something weird inside them, Aoba had decided to stick to classics like nuts. He briefly wonders if Noiz will give him some too, or if he has something planned for White Day instead.

 

“Now I just have to wrap it and wait for him to get home.”

 

Somehow, today of all days is when a huge work conference had to be scheduled for Noiz to attend, on a weekend to top it off. He’d grumbled about it from the moment he found out last week until earlier that day, when he’d kissed Aoba goodbye and stomped off.

 

Aoba isn’t about to tell him that he’s actually grateful about the whole situation, after all, it’s given him the time to get the chocolate done. Had Noiz been hanging around, he wouldn’t have had the chance to get anything done.

 

Once Aoba finishes tying the bow on the box, his coil rings. He answers after one ring, surprised at the name on the screen.

 

“Noiz? What’s up, shouldn’t you be at that meeting?”

 

“I kind of ran into a problem. I left an important folder at home, and I need you to bring it over.”

 

“Huh? Oi, how could you forget something so important?”

 

“That’s not important right now. It’s in my study, it should have the name ‘Brandt’ on it. I’ll message you the address for the conference. Just grab a taxi and head over here.”

 

“Jeez,” Aoba says as soon as the call is dropped, “I can’t believe him sometimes.” Thankfully the folder is on Noiz’s desk in plain sight, so Aoba just slips it into his bag.

 

“Ren, Midori, could you watch over the house while I get this to Noiz? I won’t be gone long.”

 

“Understood,” Ren says, while the Midori cubes bounce around in excitement.

 

“Thanks,” Aoba says. Before he leaves, he spots the box of chocolates he left on the counter. He had been planning on giving them to Noiz later in the evening, but maybe he’d need a pick me up. After a moment of hesitation, Aoba grabs it and drops it into his bag, figuring that he can just change his mind if he decides he’d rather give them to him later.

 

As it turns out, the conference centre is attached to a huge, swanky hotel. Aoba feels completely out of place in his jeans, keeping his eyes pointed downwards in embarrassment as he passes the professionally dressed doorman.

 

Whatever, as soon as he hands the folder to Noiz he can just run home.

 

As promised in his messages, Aoba spots him hanging around the lobby. He’s sitting on a chair cross-legged and scrolling through his coil, looking bored as usual.

 

“Noiz!” Aoba calls. He looks up and nods in his direction as Aoba approaches him.

 

“Finally, took you long enough.”

 

“Hey, I got over here as fast as I could!”

 

“I’m just kidding,” Noiz says, smirking.

 

Aoba raises an eyebrow and pulls the folder out of his bag, “here, you need this for your meeting don’t you.”

 

Rather than taking it, Noiz stands on his feet and shrugs, “it doesn’t matter, my work is already done for the day.”

 

“…what?” Aoba stares at him, dumbfounded. Rather than answering him right away, Noiz grabs his hand and starts dragging him towards the elevator.

 

“Wha- wait, Noiz! Where are we going?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Noiz says, pulling him into the elevator and pressing a button.

 

Aoba frowns. He didn’t. He couldn’t have.

 

Of course he did.

 

“So was this your plan to get me over here?” Aoba waves the file in Noiz’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Noiz says, looking completely unapologetic.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Aoba grumbles, which isn’t entirely true, considering the stunts Noiz pulls on a regular basis, “you couldn’t have asked me normally?”

 

“As if. You’d probably complain about it, saying something like ‘we already have a place, so why spend money on a hotel!’”

 

Aoba purses his lips, as he was about to say those exact words. He can’t help it if he feels uncomfortable with Noiz spending ungodly amounts of money on him, even if he can afford it. Just a peek at this hotel’s interior from the lobby is enough for him to know that a room here couldn’t have been cheap.

 

Eventually the elevator comes to a halt and Noiz leads him to a room at the end of the hall. Just walking down the corridor makes Aoba nervous. The door opens as soon as it scans Noiz’s coil. He beckons for Aoba to enter first, the latter stepping in cautiously as the room is dark, save for a dim light coming from the inside.

 

He reaches to flip the light switch on, prepared to faint from the lavishness of it all, but Noiz grabs his hand to stop him. “Just keep going.”

 

Aoba gives Noiz a confused look but continues on after setting his bag on the floor, stepping past the bathroom and closet area to where the bed is. He gasps softly at the sight before him.

 

The bed is large and luxurious, bringing back memories from the one in the hotel in Platinum Jail. What really catches his attention though, is the array of candles surrounding it, softly illuminating the room just enough for Aoba to notice the rose petals scattered over the comforter.

 

Behind him, Noiz shrugs off his jacket and tosses it onto a nearby chair, “here,” he says, reaching over to Aoba’s jacket.

 

“Huh? Oh, it’s okay, I can get it off myself,” he tries to protest, but Noiz simply slides it out of his arms and goes to hang it, leaving Aoba to stand there and stare at the bed, dumbfounded.

 

His chocolates sure are looking like a sad gift at the moment.

 

A popping noise grabs his attention. He turns to find Noiz standing by a table he hadn’t taken notice of before, most likely because he’s still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. In his hand is a bottle of champagne, on the table is a bucket of ice, glasses, and a bouquet of red roses.

 

Aoba is literally left speechless.

 

Noiz pours out a glass and sets the bottle onto the table. He hands it to Aoba, sliding his other hand around Aoba’s waist and pulling him close.

 

“Here, just relax for a bit while I get a few things ready,” he says, brushing his lips against Aoba’s forehead before setting off towards the bathroom.

 

Aoba nods weakly, despite Noiz not being able to see him, and sits on the edge of the bed. His face heats up as everything finally sinks in. Leave it to Noiz to plan something like this for Valentine’s day. He’s almost sorry for underestimating him, thinking that all he’d get would be some chocolates and possibly some flowers. He takes slow, careful sips of the champagne, cautious about how much alcohol he consumes after a few unspeakable drunken incidents in the past.

 

He keeps glancing around, unable to calm down. Of course he and Noiz have made love countless times before, but something about the atmosphere makes things seem so… different, somehow. 

 

Noiz emerges a second later, holding some sort of bottle in his hand, “hey.”

 

Aoba gives him a questioning glance.

 

“Take your shirt and pants off.”

 

“What?!” Aoba stiffens. Considering the atmosphere, he’d expected a more romantic way of leading into things.

 

“I’m going to give you a massage.”

 

“O-oh,” Aoba says.

 

“What? Did you think we were going to do something else?” The grin on Noiz’s face is infuriating.

 

“Shut up,” Aoba huffs, “wait, why a massage though?”

 

“Can’t I do something nice for you?”

 

“Well yeah,” Aoba says, still in disbelief about the whole thing.

 

“So hurry up and take everything off.”

 

“I got it, jeez, impatient brat,” Aoba mumbles, setting the champagne down on a nightstand and grabbing the hem of his shirt. He can feel Noiz’s eyes boring into him until he’s in nothing but his underwear, “there, satisfied?” Aoba asks, tossing his clothes aside.

 

“Yeah,” Noiz doesn’t even bother trying to cover up the fact that he’s checking Aoba out, scanning his form thoroughly, “go lay down on your stomach.”

 

Aoba climbs onto the bed and rests his head on a pillow, turning it onto his side and resting his arms under his neck. A second later, the bed dips with Noiz’s weight. He sits by Aoba’s hips, opening the bottle he’s been holding and pouring some of the liquid out. After a moment, Aoba feels Noiz’s hands trailing down his shoulders and back, along with some sort of cream.

 

His touches are soft at first, so much so that Aoba can barely feel his hands ghosting over his skin. It’s almost ticklish.

 

“Does it feel alright?” Noiz asks.

 

Aoba nods in response, and he increases the pressure in his touches. He starts by stroking his back with his palms. The touch is still gentle, but enough that Aoba can feel it. The up and down motion soon turns to a circular touch, Noiz moving his hands all around Aoba’s back, giving special attention to his shoulders.

 

It’s starting to feel nice. Really really nice. From the massage itself to the warm feeling of Noiz seated by his side. Aoba takes a deep breath and for the first time notices a light vanilla scent in the air. He briefly wonders if it’s the lotion before Noiz’s touches suddenly turn to light kneading. The pressure is strong enough that Aoba can feel his muscles relaxing, but not so strong that it’s uncomfortable. He squeezes at Aoba’s shoulders and upper back, while Aoba sighs in pleasure.

 

By this point, Aoba has melted into a puddle of comfort. It feels so good that if he really wanted, he could close his eyes and nap. On the other hand, the sensation of Noiz’s hands all over him is sparking a fire within him, one that’s keeping him from falling asleep.

 

He continues to let out soft sighs, unable to keep his voice down. He stops when Noiz’s hands trail over his behind, gasping softly. Instead of reaching into his waistband like Aoba expects, he continues moving downwards, resting his hands on Aoba’s thighs.

 

“Noiz?”

 

“Just relax and enjoy the massage,” Noiz says, the huskiness of his voice not escaping Aoba’s notice.

 

Aoba has to bite back a moan as Noiz runs his fingertips down his sensitive thighs. He rubs slow circles into the flesh. His touch is starting to feel like fire, especially when his hands wander up and into the insides of his legs.

 

Aoba expects Noiz to jump him any second, as he’s finding keeping quiet is impossible, embarrassing as it is. To his impatience though, Noiz makes no such moves. Time is starting to go by agonizingly slowly, and while it still feels good, it’s not quite what Aoba wants anymore.

 

“Noiz,” he breaths, trying to crane his neck to look at him.

 

“What? Does it not feel good?”

 

“It’s not that,” Aoba says, squirming under his touch.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Aoba frowns, knowing when he’s being toyed with, “it’s… it’s not enough.” He says, and to his mixed relief and longing, Noiz’s hands stop moving.

 

“Hm, not enough?” He moves his hand to Aoba’s face, lightly rubbing at his cheek, “I guess I’ll just have to give you some more then.” He nudges at Aoba’s shoulder. Getting the message, he rolls over onto his back, sure his face must be completely red at this point.

 

Noiz’s gaze travels down to where his arousal is starting to make an obvious tent in his underwear. Noiz smirks and moves to straddle him, leaning forward and licking at Aoba’s lips. Aoba closes his eyes and opens his mouth, Noiz’s tongue instantly making its way inside. Aoba flicks his tongue to meet with his, sliding them against each other.

 

Feeling impatient, Aoba reaches up and starts unbuttoning Noiz’s shirt. It’s difficult, considering his eyes are closed and he’s distracted by the kiss. He has it halfway done before Noiz sucks on his tongue, making Aoba gasp. He fumbles with the rest of the buttons, desperate to just get Noiz’s clothing off so that he can touch him too. The moment he does, he runs his hands down Noiz's chest, palming at the skin before moving down to work on his belt and pants.

 

Noiz pulls away from the kiss, forehead still touching Aoba’s, and chuckles, eyes darkened, “someone’s eager.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Annoyed, Aoba threads his fingers through Noiz’s hair and pulls him into another kiss, one hand still struggling to undo his belt. Just as Noiz is about to move away, Aoba bites at his lower lip and pulls at it, pleased to hear Noiz groan. Aoba finally manages to get the belt loose, and he moves in to unzip his pants. Noiz leans in for another kiss then, tugging at Aoba’s underwear in the meanwhile. Aoba tenses in anticipation as Noiz pulls it off. Noiz moves away after, divesting himself of his bottoms and grabbing the bottle from before again. Aoba's heartbeat quickens when he realizes that Noiz is completely hard without him having even touched him there. While Noiz squirts some of the lotion onto his hand, Aoba parts his legs in anticipation.

 

Noiz leans over him again, this time rubbing his finger against his entrance in slow circles. He dips his head down and kisses along Aoba’s jaw before moving to his neck. Noiz licks at his neck before sinking his teeth in and sucking beside his Adam’s apple. Aoba gasps and tugs at Noiz’s hair.

 

“Ah- idiot, you’ll leave a mark!”

 

Noiz continues to suck, before pulling back, satisfied.

 

“You can leave a mark on me too, if you want.”

 

“N-no thank you! You have work to worry abou- ah!” While Aoba was protesting Noiz had moved back down again, this time focusing his attention on Aoba’s chest. He licks at his nipple before nibbling at it, the sensation causing a jolt of pleasure mixed with pain. It’s becoming harder and harder for Aoba to keep his voice down as Noiz works him. In his haze, Aoba can vaguely feel Noiz’s finger enter, stretching his entrance open.

 

Aoba starts to move his hips as Noiz works another finger in, panting. He tries to grind upwards, so that he can get some sort of friction or pressure or anything on his neglected erection. Noiz tuts and uses his free hand to hold Aoba’s hips down, drawing a whimper from him. He fits a third finger then, stretching Aoba thoroughly.

 

“Ah, hurry,” Aoba moans, tugging at Noiz’s hair again.

 

Noiz moves back then spreading Aoba’s thighs apart. Aoba breathes in sharply, waiting. Instead of what Aoba expects, Noiz peppers kisses along Aoba’s thighs, smiling coyly at him. 

 

He finally positions himself at Aoba’s entrance, though he grabs Aoba’s hand before doing anything, pressing a kiss onto his wrist.

 

When he finally pushes in, Aoba sighs in relief. It’s slow, slower than usual, to the point where he can distinctly feel every one of Noiz's piercings as he enters him, and it feels like forever before Noiz’s hips are flush against his. For a few moments they stay still, simply gazing into each other’s eyes.

 

With the light softly glowing against Noiz’s face, Aoba feels his heart flutter. He reaches up and touches Noiz’s cheek. He looks confused at the gesture at first, though he leans into Aoba’s hand after a moment.

 

“I love you,” he says suddenly, and before Aoba can respond, he starts moving.

 

He pulls out nearly all the way before pushing in again, taking his time. He starts up a slow and relaxed rhythm. Aoba waits for him to eventually pick up the pace, but he doesn’t. It feels good, but it’s not fast enough, to the point that Aoba can’t help but give Noiz a look of confusion.

 

Noiz simply smiles back at him, eyes half lidded, “what’s wrong?” He asks.

 

Aoba narrows his eyes. Of course Noiz is just teasing him, “come on,” Aoba says.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Faster, Noiz, please.”

 

Noiz obliges, though only by the slightest bit.

 

“Noiz! Come on,” embarrassingly enough, Aoba’s voice rises until it almost sounds like he’s whining. He grinds back against Noiz as much as he can in his position, tightening on him.

 

Noiz inhales sharply before chuckling, “I was trying to go slow, but it looks like that’s nowhere near enough.”

 

“Slow? Since when have you been into being slow when it comes to this, ” he scoffs.

 

“I just wanted to try something different. But it looks like I’m not the only one who wants more.”

 

Aoba is about to retort when Noiz thrusts into him roughly, perfectly aimed for Aoba’s sweet spot. His response comes out as a keening noise instead, as Noiz hits him there over and over. When Noiz wraps a hand around his cock and rubs his thumb against the precum covered tip, Aoba knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer.

 

“Ah, Noiz, I’m going to-“ he pants as Noiz moves even faster, unable to hold back. He pumps Aoba’s lengths in time with his thrusts, going rougher and harder as time goes. With a cry, Aoba’s body tenses, and he comes all over Noiz’s hand and his stomach, all while chanting Noiz’s name.

 

Noiz comes undone a few seconds later with a grunt, buried deep inside him. He leans down then and gives Aoba a long, hard kiss. Noiz slowly pulls out and rolls onto his side, grabbing Aoba and pulling him close. For a few moments, only sound in the air is of the two catching their breaths.

 

A gurgling sound disrupts the atmosphere, and to Aoba’s embarrassment it’s coming out of his own stomach.

 

Noiz snickers, while Aoba smacks him on the head a second later, “shut up! I haven’t had dinner yet.”

 

Noiz is still grinning since Aoba didn’t hit him all that hard, “It’s fine, it’s kind of my fault anyway. I was supposed to get you dinner first, but I wanted you so badly I couldn’t wait. We can go eat now though.”

 

Aoba pauses, while food does sound good at the moment, he’d rather just lie down like this, “let’s go in a bit.”

 

“Alright,” Noiz says, pulling Aoba closer. 

 

“…how long have you been planning this anyway?”

 

“This? This was last minute. Since they scheduled this stupid meeting I had to cancel the tickets for our flight.” Noiz frowns at the end of the sentence, clearly still bothered by the whole thing.

 

“Our _flight_?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

While Aoba is tempted to ask just where Noiz had been planning on taking him, he decides he’d rather not know at all. Suddenly this Valentine’s day doesn’t seem so expensive in comparison. Aoba goes silent then, as he remembers his own gift.

 

“What’s wrong?” Noiz notices the sudden change in demeanour, and he gives Aoba a look of concern.

 

“It’s nothing, it’s just,” Aoba takes a deep breath, “you did all this for me compared to what I prepared for you…”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Noiz says, “this isn’t some sort of competition. I did this because I wanted to.”

 

Aoba frowns nonetheless. Noiz sighs and sits up, “alright then, what did you prepare?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your gift. I want it.”

 

“What’s with that, being so demanding,” Aoba mutters, but he stands up regardless. He has to dig through his bag to find it, and he hands Noiz the box, somewhat flustered.

 

Noiz carefully unwraps the package and pulls the lid off, eyes widening when he sees what’s inside.

 

“They’re shaped like rabbits.”

 

“Yeah, I thought you’d like them.”

 

To Aoba’s relief, he can see the excitement in Noiz’s eyes, “so you made these yourself, huh?”

 

“Yeah. And you won’t be finding any hair or underwear in them.”

 

“Heh, though I wouldn’t have minded if they came from you.” Aoba nearly blanches.

 

“That’s gross- look all you’re going to find in there are some nuts.”

 

“Hm. Nuts huh?” Noiz says, and Aoba just wants to roll his eyes. Perverted brats will be perverted brats. After inspecting one carefully, Noiz finally takes a bite. “…It’s sweet,” he says, popping another into his mouth.

 

“Do you like them?” Aoba asks nervously, not having a sweet tooth himself.

 

“They’re good,” Noiz says, wrapping his arms around Aoba’s shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss. Aoba’s eyes are wide open in surprise, and he hesitates for a moment before letting Noiz’s probing tongue in. Immediately his mouth is flooded with the taste of milk chocolate mingling with almonds.

 

“See,” Noiz says after he’s pulled away, “it’s delicious.”

 

“Ugh, you insatiable brat,” Aoba says, though the way he snuggles closer to Noiz and smiles betrays him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift xshiroi_aki!


End file.
